


Justice Is Served

by bakuhumbug



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhumbug/pseuds/bakuhumbug
Summary: Once in the interrogation room, Akechi has some ideas before he executes his master plan.





	Justice Is Served

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first persona porn fic pls don’t hurt me. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you want more!! Thank you for reading!

In the back of his mind, Akechi knows this isn’t real. He’s gloating to himself at having Ren Amamiya, leader of the Phantom Thieves, right in front of him. But it can’t be true. The familiar headache, the ease it took to take the guard down, and now a compliant Joker. He had to be in some sort of cognitive realm.

He wouldn’t put that past the Phantom Thieves. He knew they were smart after all. Pulling a stunt like this would be easy to them. 

Akechi was greedy though, he felt proud to have a beaten and bruised enemy right in front of him. He smirked. Ren had no reaction to the matter except for a glare. He then looked up towards the cameras. If he was in the metaverse, there’s no way the thieves could be watching from the real world. Just to be safe though, he shot the camera.

His mind was clouded with many thoughts. Savor this moment or shoot Ren in the head and get it over with. A part of him didn’t want to shoot him, but he knew in order for this little game to work, this had to be broadcasted. However, Akechi put the gun down on the table, no reaction from Ren. Time in the metaverse didn’t work like reality, therefore he had all the time in the world.

“Now then. Where should I start?”

“Oh the things I’ve thought about, Ren. I wonder if you’ve thought about me? I know I’m charming, I’m the detective prince after all!” Akechi sunk to his knees, keeping his hands and chin rested on the table, “I can’t wait to close your case for good... but for now, I want to have fun..”

Akechi sunk lower under the table, he watched the (possibly) cognitive Ren’s eyes follow him down. Once he was underneath, he inched closer to the real prize. Akechi’s gloved hands slid up over Ren’s thighs, taking note of the teared clothing. It shouldn’t be so arousing to see Ren so disheveled. But Akechi definitely found himself getting hard just at the small sight. He wasn’t the only one, however. 

Who knew the cognitive world would work so well in his favor? Ren’s school pants were tight around the crotch region. “If only you were real, but I’ll have to do with what I have. You don’t know how many times I wanted to tear that stupid looking costume off of you,” Akechi spoke through gritted teeth as he made his way towards Ren’s clothed cock.

“I wanted Joker to use me. Or maybe I’d use him like I am now. Who knows! All I know is that I need this now!” 

With that exclamation, Akechi freed the other’s hard cock. He licked his lips and dove in with no hesitation. Drool dripping down his chin, his cheeks hollowing, tongue reaching everything it could. Oh how Akechi wished this were real. He wished desperately that the real Ren would grab his head and start slamming into his throat. Akechi wanted tears to fall out of his eyes. Oh how he wanted to be used.

The cognitive Ren had little to no response to this act. Akechi hated that. He wanted praise, he wanted ruin, he wanted to be fucked up! More than he already is...

Akechi pulled off with a satisfying pop. He wasn’t sure when the cognition would finish or if it ever would. Just to be safe though, he was going to get as much as he could into this disgusting session. He pushed the legs of the chair away from the table. Akechi looked up at Ren to see confusion and shock. Ren’s hands were held up in the air as he could no longer rest them on the table, he also kept his eyes on Akechi. Oh he liked that, the attention focused on him and only him. If only he could make a show out of this. 

Akechi stood up in front of the cognition. He wanted more, needed more, but this was a cognitive being who probably wouldn’t follow orders. Akechi didn’t want to try anyways. It would be a different story if this was the real Ren, but things don’t go as planned. Therefore, Akechi is in charge. 

He began to hastily undo the buttons of his coat. After that was off, he worked on taking off his dress pants. Akechi didn’t care about keeping things nice, everything would return to normal once he left the room. That being said, his coat and pants were thrown haphazardly, possibly on top of the dead guard in the room. 

Akechi finally allowed his own cock to be free, pulling down his briefs. It was almost embarrassing how hard he was from sucking off a doll. But who cares? This was for him to enjoy, his time to shine. Akechi leaned forward to Ren, hand going to his cheek. Akechi ran his thumb over Ren’s lips, pulling the bottom one down. The cognition met his eyes with a gaze Akechi had never experienced before. It excited him so much more.

Akechi pulled Ren’s mouth open. His tongue stayed in one place, coated in saliva. Akechi’s mouth watered. He had so many selfish thoughts, why wouldn’t he indulge in them? Akechi placed his lips against Ren’s and put his tongue into the other’s mouth. He let it run wild, he tasted blood and whatever the hell mouths tasted like. It was such a turn on. He almost didn’t want to stop, even if the cognition wasn’t doing much in return. Ren’s tongue barely moved, only moving thanks to Akechi’s own tongue. His hands also remained up in the air. 

Akechi finally pulled away, satisfied with his indulgences. It was time to get to the main event. He didn’t know if he was running out of time, maybe time had stopped and this was all for Akechi, but he wanted to hurry it up. He stuck two fingers into Ren’s mouth, running them over his tongue to gather up any and all saliva left over from the mashing session. If Akechi had to use anything for this, it would definitely be his rival’s spit. How filthy. 

Once he felt his fingers were well coated, he stepped back from Ren. He turned around and bent over the table. If only this were real, then he would be able to give a show, show Ren just how much he needed to be destroyed. Maybe if this were real, Ren would get up and fuck him over the table with no remorse. 

Akechi shivered as his wet, gloved fingers circled his hole. He slowly pressed a finger inside, closing his eyes as it happened. In his mind, he imagined Ren watching this display. How hard his cock would be for this moment. Akechi slipped the second finger in with the next. He let a gasp escape his lips and he began to move them. Akechi wondered how he was going to get the cognition to fuck him. He still didn’t want to try giving it orders, so we will have to take matters into his own hands. But for the moment, he continued to move his fingers in and out of himself. He let quiet pleas get past his lips every time they sunk back in and spread out. Once he finally felt stretched enough, he slowly pulled out and stood up. Akechi turned around to the cognition, still in the same dumbfounded position he left him in. 

Before he got to business, he figured Ren’s cock needed another visit. It was still hard after everything and slightly cold after letting his spit cool on it. Whatever. Akechi sunk back down in front of Ren and wrapped his mouth around the cock again. He didn’t focus too much on pleasing the cognition this time. Instead, he ran his tongue over it to coat it in as much saliva as he could. He may be fucked up but even Akechi didn’t want this to hurt. 

He bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off again. After that, he had to act fast. Akechi stood up before seating himself right on the lap of Ren. To Akechi’s surprise, Ren’s hands finally moved. They went to his waist, holding him firmly. Akechi felt secure, and now it was time to get to work. 

Akechi lifted his hips and reached behind him for Ren’s slick cock. He whined in anticipation as the head met up with his hole. Curse this room for being cold, especially in the metaverse. But it added to the experience in Akechi’s view. He held Ren’s cock upright as he began to sink down, gasping as the head made its way in. Akechi was on a mission, wriggling his hips around as he slowly sunk down Ren’s cock. The cognition continued to have very little reaction to the events unfolding. His cock was hard and that was all Akechi cared about. 

Akechi finally bottomed out, putting both of his arms around Ren’s neck. His throat felt a little hoarse from not talking, but what was the point of talking if you know the person couldn’t respond. If the real Ren could hear him, Akechi would be making speeches. But that’s not what this was, so Akechi stayed quiet except for the moans he let out.

Slowly but surely, Akechi began to move his hips. Ren’s hands were planted firmly on Akechi’s waist, keeping a grip tight enough to hold him up but allow him to move. Akechi felt sweat drip down his face as he rolled and bounced his body. Oh if only the public could see him now. See how disgusting he is, getting all worked up over a criminal. Going so far as to use a doll of him just to ride his cock.

The thought of people knowing the truth. The excitement went right to Akechi’s cock, twitching with every movement. He whimpered as the hard cock in side of him pressed against the sweetest spot. His hips fixated on that spot, Akechi’s moans getting louder and his cock getting hotter. He felt the familiar churning in his stomach. 

How should he cum? A part of Akechi wanted to cum right where he was. However the selfish part of his mind care forward again. His hand sunk down in between himself and Ren to stroke his cock. He’s so close and he has such a beautiful plan. “Let’s fix that bruised up face of yours, huh?” Akechi muttered.

Quickly, he stood up, the cognition’s cock falling from his ass. Akechi hovered over Ren, who was looking up at him, hands still on his waist. Akechi stares down at his face while pumping his own cock in his hand. He got faster the closer he got, biting his lip in anticipation. It was rapidly approaching now.

Akechi stood on his toes to get some extra height for this. He pumped his cock faster as he finally released. A guttural moan fell out of his mouth. His cum fell right on to Ren’s beaten and bruised face. The cognition recoiled a bit as it came towards his eye, other than that, he stayed perfectly still as Akechi unloaded everything he had onto his face. Akechi stroked himself until he came down from his little cloud in heaven. He then looked down to see a glorious sight.

The ever suave Joker with Akechi’s cum all over his face, even dripping down to the collar of his school uniform. The sight was almost enough to turn him on again. But Akechi figures he had enough, it was time to get back to the task at hand. As he stepped away from Ren’s grip, he looked down and noticed more fluids that weren’t his own. The cognition was covered in Akechi’s and his own cum. Akechi was impressed.

Before Akechi tended to himself, he figured he’d be nice enough to at least put Ren’s cock back in his pants. Once that was done, he pushed the chair back into the table. He then found his clothes scattered around the room and put them on again. It’s not like it really mattered since he would return to normal once he left the metaverse. But it just felt better to leave not half naked. 

Akechi looked at the gun on the table. A part of him still didn’t want to do this, but he had to. This plan they formulated relied on this. The plan formed not only by Shido and himself, but also the Phantom Thieves. As much as he hated to admit it, they were smarter than him. He hesitated to grab the gun, but once he did there was no turning back. Akechi pointed the gun to Ren’s forehead. The cognition’s eyes widened and Akechi relished in the fear in his eyes. Farewell. 

“Case closed, this is how your justice ends.”


End file.
